


Sitting out the Trip

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-X1, Pre-X2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: The school field trip is to a waterpark and Rogue can't go due to her powers.





	Sitting out the Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doranwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/gifts).



There was excitement up and down the halls of the mansion. She could hear Kitty asking if anybody had seen her favorite bikini. Ms. Munroe was reminding the students to make sure that they had their sunscreen with them. Outside of the window Rogue could see the bus waiting to be loaded up with students bouncing in up and down in excitement. Who wouldn’t be excited about a field trip to a waterpark?

If your chosen named happened to be Rogue, and just so happened to have an uncontrollable ability to absorb powers and memories from anybody that you made skin to skin contact with, then you wouldn’t be excited about said trip. She’d told Ms. Grey that she didn’t want to go and had received nothing but understanding. Bobby had offered to stay with her, but she knew he’d been looking forward to this trip since before she’d come to the school and she didn’t want him to miss it. She watched through the window as everybody loaded up into the bus and it drove off with everybody. 

It was for the best, really. She couldn’t risk accidentally hurting one of her classmates, her friends. It was one thing to hang around the mansion with her skin properly covered, it was a completely different matter to be running around in a swimsuit with more skin bare than covered. 

Rogue jumped as she heard a knock at her door. “It’s open,” she called out in her Southern accent. She turned to face the door. It opened to reveal Scott Summers. “Mr. Summers, aren’t you going to chaperone the field trip?”

“These don’t exactly mix well with water,” Scott said as he tapped the side of his sunglasses. “Do you want to help me pick up the mail for the mansion?”

“Yeah, I can help with that,” Rogue said as she got out of the chair and smoothed out her top. She followed Scott through the hall, down the steps, and out to the garage. Rogue got in the passenger seat of one of the cars for school business while Scott got behind the driver’s seat.

“Why doesn’t the mail get delivered to the school?” Rogue asked as she watched the scenery pass by outside the window.

“It’s just safer for the students. Not everybody’s mutation is easy to hide and some aren’t very easy to control.”

“Like your eyes and my skin. Most of the students look normal enough. The weirdest thing here is Ms. Munroe’s white hair.”

“That’s because you haven’t met Dr. McCoy yet.”

“Who’s that?” Rogue asked.

“Henry McCoy was one of the teachers here when I was a student. He’s covered from head to toe in blue fur.”

“Oh no,” Rogue said. 

“He’s also one of the smartest men I know. He’s involved in politics now, trying to make the world a better place for humans and mutants.” There was a small smile on Scott’s lips as he thought back to all of his memories with Hank. “Sometimes he comes back to give a guest lecture.”

“I think I’d like to hear that.”

The drive the rest of the way was punctuated by the music from the radio. One of Dazzler’s hits was currently playing. The post office was next to an old mall that dated back to at least the eighties. Scott parked in the third row from the post office entrance. Rogue hurried out of the car, rushing to keep up with his longer strides. At the door to the post office Scott held it open for her to step inside first.

They got in line behind an old woman counting out her stamps, a young adult with a box to ship, and a pair of children that were talking excitedly. The box didn’t take long. The woman kept on changing what she wanted. The children were just in to say “hi” to their mailmen friends and had brought them Hostess cakes. Finally, Scott and Rogue were up.

“I’m here to pick up the mail for the Xavier Institute,” Scott said.

“Sign here,” the mailman said as he pulled out a form. 

Once Scott signed the form the man got out of his chair and walked around to the back. When he returned he had a heavy, off-white colored sack full of mail. He handed it over to Scott, who had to readjust for the weight but didn’t seem to have much trouble with it.

“Are you alright? Do you want me to…” Rogue trailed off.

“Could you get the door for me?” Scott asked.

“I can do that.” Rogue moved ahead of Scott and held first one then the other door open for him as he walked out with the bag full of mail. Once back at the car she helped him get the trunk open and deposited the bag in the trunk.

“Do you like ice cream?” Scott asked after he’d gotten back in the car.

“Who doesn’t?”

Scott started up the engine and rather than return directly to the school he instead drove them to a nearby ice cream shop. It was decorated in bright, retro colors with bold lines. 

“Go ahead, order whatever you want, my treat.”

“Thank you, Mr. Summers,” Rogue said. She stepped up and ordered two scoops of strawberry in a paper cup. Ice cream cones got messy when you had to wear gloves all the time. Scott ordered chocolate and vanilla twist in a cone.

She sat with him at a booth and dug into her ice cream with a plastic spoon. “I don’t mean to be rude but why did you bring me out for ice cream?”

“Would you believe it was a thank you for helping with the mail?” Scott asked.

Rouge smiled and shook her head. It was obvious that Scott hadn’t actually needed her help with the mail. That must have been an excuse for getting her to leave the school with him.

“I know what it’s like to not be able to participate in the school field trips. When I was a student 3D movies were the most popular ones that everybody else wanted to go on. To see the 3D movies you had to wear a pair of glasses with one red lens and one blue. So if I went I wouldn’t get to see the movie properly anyways. It would all be a blurry screen. I know it’s just ice cream, but I wanted you to have something special while everybody else was at the waterpark.”

Rogue smiled. “Thank you, it does help. Can we get ice cream again if I have to sit out a field trip in the future?”

“Only if you’ll come with me when they want to do a field trip I can’t enjoy.” Scott was smiling as he teased Rogue.

“It’s a deal.”

Mr. Summers was pretty cool, despite what Logan said.


End file.
